


Chemistry Chimera

by backpedaled



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127403644117/imagine-your-otp-as-lab-partners-person-a">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> For Fangs' Fic Week.  
> Enjoy!

It was second period Chemistry and Marshall was most definitely not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying. He was too busy internally freaking out over being blessed with Gumball as his lab partner. Let’s just say his inner thoughts were granted some… inspiration.

“--shall? MARSHALL.” Marshall was abruptly yanked out of whatever fantasy was currently tainting his not so innocent mind.

“Huh?” _Damn, it was just about to get good, too._

It was Gumball. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a prominent frown splayed across his face as he stood demandingly in front of Marshall. “I don’t know why I even entertained the thought of you paying attention.” Gumball huffed, rolling his eyes. _It’s way too early for this much sass_. “Anyway, the class was already sent off to work on their projects independently. Everyone else has gotten their materials, we’re the only one’s who haven’t.”

_You’re so pretty._

“Uhh…”

Gumball sighed and rubbed his temples. “Just help me bring the stuff to our lab bench.” The two made their way over to the front table where all the materials were kept. “ _I’ll_ carry the chemicals, you grab everything else.”

_Makeout with me, please._

“Yeah, ok.” He began picking up various graduated cylinders and pipettes while trying very hard not to blush when his hand brushed past Gumball’s. “Is this everything we need?”

“For now.” Gumball had begun making his way back to their bench when he tripped over a chair leg sticking out haphazardly. “ _Shit_.”

_Whaaat?_

“Did you just swear?” Marshall questioned, not entirely sure if he’d been imagining it but his question was ignored.

“I spilled them all over my shirt!” Gumball groaned, “One of my favorites, too.”

“You know what to do,” the teacher called out to them. “Go on.”

Gumball sighed as he began walking to the back room where the chemical shower was. He wouldn’t need to use it as the chemicals he spilled weren’t dangerous, but the space would allow him some privacy to change. “Hey Marshall, can you come with me?”

“M-Me?” he pointed to himself still unsure. Gumball nodded, still sulking. “Okay…”

_What could he possibly need me for?_

 

They entered the back room and Marshall shut the door. “So, um, Gumball… what did you need me for?” Gumball spun around and looked him dead in the eye. Marshall felt his face go red and tried to look everywhere but at the highly attractive, probably-not-human being standing in front of him.

_Christ, you’re so fucking cute._

“I need you to help me take off my shirt.”

“Haha-- _what_?” Marshall was sure this wasn’t real.

“I have a zipper on the back that I need help with.” Gumball slowly faces away from him and sure enough his shirt has a long zipper from top to bottom. Marshall gulps.

_Is this real life?_

He takes a step forward and reaches up towards Gumball’s neck. His hands brush the nape of his neck causing him to shiver slightly. “Sorry,” he mumbles. Slowly, he works the zipper down, exposing pale flesh in its absence. He feels his face grow even hotter at the sight, and he has to mentally will himself not to get _too_ excited.

 

When he’s done he takes a step back and practically runs to the other side of the room. Gumball chuckles lightly and _holy shit that has to be the cutest thing I’ve ever had the privilege of experiencing in my life_ , Marshall thinks. “H-hey Gumball?” Gumball twists his body to face him while sliding the shirt off.

“Yeah?”

_Holy shit, just fuck me already._

“U-uhm I was just w-wondering of you had something to replace your s-shirt,” Marshall stammers. Gumball’s face changes as he realizes the answer to his question. “I could um, I could lend you my hoodie? I-if you want…”

Gumball smiles.

_Oh no._

“Yes, please.”

Marshall slips off his hoodie and hands it over to Gumball who takes it appreciatively. He slips it on over his bare skin and zips it up, letting himself get swallowed in the overflowing fabric. He burrows his face into it, a content look on his face as he sighs.

“It smells nice.”

Marshall nearly dies.

“You’re pretty cute, you know,” he blurts. _Facepalm._ But Gumball just looks down and toes the floor, a hint of a blush escaping his cheeks.

“We have to get back to class,” he mumbles. _Oh?_ He walks over to the door and rests his hand on the doorknob. Staring at Marshall’s hands he opens his mouth to speak. “You’re pretty c-cute yourself,” he murmurs. And just like that he was out the door, leaving Marshall alone.

  
“What the _fuck_ just happened?”


End file.
